Free Summer
by Kayla-chan1990
Summary: SPOILERS FOR THE MANGA INSIDE]KxT The Sohmas, Tohru, Uo and Hana go to the Sohma beach house for vacation. Rated T to be safe.REVISED VERSION


A/N: Hi everyone It's been awhile since I posted a fiction on this site. This story was a challange from my mom(Kyofan4u2c) she is also posting a fiction I challenged her to.

WARNING SPOILERS AHEAD: This story takes place between Chapters 135 and 136 of the manga.

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket, but I do own about twelve Furuba Shirts two Furuba wrist bands, two Furuba Posters, every volume of the mange released in the states, the complete anime on dvd twice (I wore out the first set, and a Momiji rabbit form plushie so I am coming close to owning it

FBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFB

'It's been about a month since the Sohmas were completely released from the curse.' Tohru thought as she was about to get ready for a trip she and the others were going on the next day. They were going to the Sohma beach house again. "I hope this trip is as fun as last years," she accidentally said aloud. "Yeah, well at least Akito won't be dragging us off to go see her every stinking day." Tohru jumped at hearing this since she didn't know anyone else was in the room. "Oh, Kyo-kun, I didn't know you had come in here." Tohru replied BLUSHING after she realized she had freaked out for nothing. "You didn't know I was here because you were daydreaming, again" Kyo replied bopping her on the head and kissing her on the cheek. "Ah, how I wish you two would stop flirting in my living room." Shigure said from the doorway with his usual smirk on his face. "SHIGURE STOP GETTING INTO OUR BUSINESS" Kyo screamed so loud that you couldn't tell if his face was red from anger or embarrassment. "Welcome home Shigure-san, how was everyone at the Main House?" Tohru asked cheerfully "They are fine and told me to tell you 'hi' and 'see you tomorrow'." Shigure said. "Oh, has Yuki gotten back from visiting his student counsel friend's yet?" Shigure asked. "Who cares" Kyo sneered. "Kyo-kun please don't pick a fight with Sohma-kun tonight." Tohru requested gently tugginh on hid shirt sleeve. "Honda-san you know that is probably the only request of yours he won't listen to." Yuki said calmly as he entered the room. "Great everyone is here, and dinner is ready so lets eat." Tohru smiled. "Yes let's eat my little flowers cooking." Shigure said which caused him to get a large bump on his head, given to him by none other that Kyo. "She ain't your anything, and remember it this time." Kyo fumed. "Um, we should eat before it gets cold." Tohru said trying to calm the others down.

After dinner they got ready for bed. Tohru told the others goodnight and gave Kyo a hug. "I wanna hug Tohru too." Shigure whined and for the second time in less than an hour he was hit in the head. "You idiot, if you even try to hug her, I will rip both of your arms off and feed them to you." Kyo said very angry. "Kyo-kun, please calm down, he is only teasing you again. Tohru said trying to lower his anger again. "Listen to her stupid, you know everyone has to get up early, and I need to sleep." Yuki replied and went to his room closing the door. "Goodnight everyone" Tohru said again "Goodnight" Shigure replied. "Yeah, G'night Tohru." Kyo emphasized the Tohru part letting the others know he was still mad at them from earlier. They all went to their rooms wondering what would happen on their trip the next day.

Tohru woke up bright and early excited about the trip. She finished packing her stuff and went downstairs to make breakfast for everyone including the ones who were meeting them there to get ready to go. Within thirty minutes the other residents of the house were awake, or half-awake in Yuki's case, and everything was quiet, for about ten seconds. "Dang, why do I have to wait on all those morons to get here before we eat?" Kyo mumbled. "OH, we're going on vacation, we're going on vacation, yes were going on vacation and I can't wait." Shigure sang very loudly. "If I weren't still so tired I swear I would hit both of you." Yuki said groggily to his two cousins. 'Well at least they have forgotten about their argument last night, and things are back to normal." Tohru thought happily.

They then heard a bus pull up near the stairs of the property. "Oh, that must be the others!" Tohru said in her cheerful tone. "Thank God, I can finally eat." Kyo said as Tohru went to the door to greet them. "Hello everyone" Tohru smiled, she then noticed two unexpected people. "Oh, Uo-chan Hana-chan I didn't know you were coming too." Tohru chimed with excitement. "Yeah, well we wanted to surprise out little onigiri." Uo told her. "Yes, and is was last minute, seeing as A-chan just invited us yesterday." Hana said. "I did not invite you, you invited yourselves when I told you about it, and for the last time my name is not A-chan." Akito said with her arms crossed. Tohru looked in Akito's direction and saw the rest of the former cursed and Kazuma. "It's good to see all of you again." Tohru said warmly. "Onee-chan." Kisa said running up to Tohru and hugging her tightly. One by one the others said their greetings and entered Shigure's house to eat breakfast before they left. "Hello everyone." Shigure said. "It's nice to see all of you." Yuki added "Great the circus is finally here." Kyo snorted. "Can I eat now?" he continued. "Now, Kyo I know this isn't the dojo, but you should mind your manners." Kazuma teased his 'son'. "Yes, it would be nice for you to listen to Kazuma-san." Hana said trying to suck up to Kazuma again. After that they had a slightly calm breakfast. Meaning only one or two things spilt. After they all ate they went to the bus and tried to make seating arrangements, but that didn't go over so well.

"I wanna sit there." "I wanna sit by her." "I sit as far away from them as I can." "I want a window seat." "I wantta sit by him." They were all talking at once, so Shigure pulled out a megaphone and yelled "STOP" causing the others to have to cover their ears from the noise. "Everyone lets let Tori-san figure out the seating." he finished and handed Hatori the megaphone, who inturn turnt it down to a lower volume. "Yes, well, first off no one sits next to, or near people they don't get along with." Hatori told them. "Well, you heard him orangey, go sit with the luggage." Uo teased. "Shut up Yankee." Kyo yelled, while most of the others laughed. "Anyway," Hatori continued, for those of you who have anger problems sit near someone who get you to calm down." he finished.  
The seating arrangement were as follows: Hatori(driving) Tohru and Kyo(Front,Left) Uo and Hana(2nd,Left) Kureno(3rd,Left) Ritsu and Kagura(4th,Left) Kazuma(5th,Left) Kisa and Hiro(Front,Right)  
Yuki and Momiji(2nd,Right) Shigure and Ayame(3rd,Right) Akito(4th,Right) Rin and Haru(5th,Right)  
After that was decided they all headed towards the beach house.

After a long two hours of arguing, bickering, and teasing, they finally reached the beach house. "Yay, we're here we're here." the older and taller yet still the same Momiji said cheerfully. "Oh, I am so happy to be back here, but I wish we could stay longer than three days." Tohru said as she and the others exited the bus. "Yeah, but think about it as three days of fun." Hana told her. "Yep, and my goal is to splash everyone of ya at least once." Uo added in a determined tone with fire in her eyes. "Yo, you stupid Yankee, you had better not splash me." Kyo complained. "Just for that, I'm getting you twice." Uo retorted. "Please you two try not to tease each other the whole trip." Tohru begged. "Sorry Tohru, but the second he said the two of you were leaving town after graduation I was given full permission to tease him all I want." Uo said smirking. "Yes, that is true." Hana agreed as the others sweat-dropped. "Arisa, calm down" Kureno told her as he started walking towards them still using his cane. "OK everyone," Hatori called "come put your stuff in your rooms, and remember girls downstairs boys upstairs. Then come to the living room so we can organize the trip the best we can." he finished. They all went to their floors and assigned rooms.

With the girls: "This will be fun like one big sleepover." Tohru smiled. "I am not sharing a room with any of you." Akito said as she went to one of the three rooms and locked the door. "Well, she's being miss cheerful today." Uo said sarcastically. "Onee-chan, may I please share a room with you." Kisa asked shyly. "Of course you can Kisa-chan." Tohru said happily. "Then it shall be OK if I am the other one to stay in your room?" Hana added. "Well, I guess were stuck together." Uo told Kagura and Rin. "That will be fine with me." Kagura replied. "I guess that's fine." Rin stated showing no emotions. After this they went to the living room to wait on the boys.

With the boys: "OK, to keep from having arguments and fist fights I will announce who stays were, each room has two beds so we need six rooms." Hatori started. "Kureno, you get a room to yourself." "That's fine." Kureno said limping to his room. "Kyo, Kazuma you two are in the same room." "OK, I will try to stop him from punching a hole in anything." Kazuma joked. "Not funny." Kyo fumed as he stomped off to his room. "Momiji, Haru you two are sharing. "OK." Momiji said. "Whatever" Haru added. "Ritsu, Hiro you guys are sharing." "OH, I AM SO SORRY FOR YOU HAVING TO SHARE A ROOM WITH ME." Ritsu apologized. "Shut up." Hiro responded." And seeing how Shigure and Ayame need baby-sitters, Ayame your with Yuki, and Shigure your with me." Hatori ended. "Oh, little brother we will have so much fun." Ayame smiled. "I can wait." Yuki said uninterested. "Tori-san, can we stay up all night talking?" Shigure asked overly enthused. "Not a chance." Hatori said emotionlessly. They finished putting away their stuff and went to the living room with the girls.

"OK, we only have one way of transportation so lets try to agree on what we do." Hatori said. "Well, we don't have time to go anywhere today so we just eat dinner and play games." Tohru suggested and the others agreed. "Why don't we spend tomorrow at the beach?" Momiji asked, to this there were sixteen 'OK's' and one 'ain't gonna happen.' "Um. then maybe we could uh shoot fireworks tomorrow night." Kisa added shyly. "And we will go by that small theme park on the way home." Hiro stated.

"OK, everyone dinner is ready." Tohru called to the one's that weren't allowed or didn't want to cook. They all ate dinner and played a few rounds of "dai hin min" and other games, then got ready for bed.

"Hey you guys still awake?" Tohru, Hana, and Kisa heard someone whisper from outside the door. "Oh Uo what is it that you want," Tohru said as she opened the door, "oh Kagura, Rin your here too." "Well, we were bored and decided to pull a prank on the unexpected morons upstairs." Uo said as she and the other two pulled out a total of six water-guns from behind their backs smirking. "Yeah, we tried to get Akito to help, but she slammed the door in our face." Kagura added. "This idea shall be fun, indeed." Hana said as she grabbed one of the water-guns. " Um, but isn't this a little rude?" Tohru said as Uo handed her and Kisa the water-guns. "I agree with one-chan." Kisa added. "Don't worry, you two just give them sad eyes and you'll both be of the hook just like that." Uo said snapping her fingers for emphasis. "Well, it is just a little water." Kisa said. "Yeah I guess, I mean it won't hurt them." Tohru added. They then started to sneak up the stairs. "OK, one of us at each door ." Uo whispered as the girls got in position. "On the count of three we knock on the doors," she continued. "One, two, three," they all said together and knocked on the doors.

In Kureno's room: 'knock, knock' "Huh, who could that be this time of night?" Kureno asked opening the door. "Oh, Arisa what is it that you want-" he was cut off with a huge blast of water. Then when he recovered from shock Uo was gone and he was highly confused.

In Kyo and Kazuma's room: "Come on Kyo, stop training and go to sleep." "Fine, whatever Shishou." Kyo responded. 'knock, knock' "Who the heck is that?" "Just open the door it might be important." Kazuma told him. "Fine, what do you-huh, Tohru what are you doi-" he couldn't finish because the next thing he knew he was soaked, Tohru was gone, and Kazuma was laughing like crazy.

In Haru and Momiji's room: They were trying to go to sleep when 'knock, knock' "Come in" they said. The door opened to reveal Rin. "Oh, hi Isuzu what do you need?" Momiji asked. "Yeah Rin, isn't it a little late for you to be up?" Haru added. "EAT WATER" Rin said and ran off. "Umm, what happened?" Momiji asked. "I got no idea." replied Haru.

In Ritsu and Hiro's room: "Ritsu, if you apologize one more time I swear I'm gonna-" 'knock, knock' "Who's there" Hiro said opening the door. "Um, hi Hiro-chan Kisa said sweetly then out of no where shot him with water and ran off as fast as she had come. Hiro was too tongue tied to respond and Ritsu started apologizing because he wasn't the one to open the door.

In Yuki and Ayame's room: "Brother,I am trying to go the sleep." Yuki said gritting his teeth. "Oh Yuki, you know you are enjoying my stories." Ayame demanded. 'knock, knock' "Oh, lets answer the door together." Ayame said grabbing Yuki by the arm and they opened the door only to get squirted with water and see Kagura run off, they then both looked at each other confused.

In Hatori and Shigure's room: "Hatori, I know your faking so wake up." 'knock,knock' "Oh I'll get it." Shigure said in a singsongy voice. "Oh, Saki-chan what do you want?" Shigure said slightly scared of the emotionless electric-waves reader. She took out the water-gun pulled the trigger and left the room before Shigure could comprehend anything. During this whole encounter Hatori was sleeping.

The next morning while Tohru was cooking she and the girls were in the kitchen laughing about their prank. "You do know they are going to get you back." Akito said smirking and leaving the room. When the others took the food to the dining room, they saw their victims' glaring at them highly unamused, and the girls burst out laughing again. The others that weren't involved just sweat-dropped.

After they ate they got changed and went to the beach. "The ocean looks amazing." Tohru squealed. She and her accomplices from the night before were looking at the ocean and getting their feet wet. All of a sudden their were eight shadows standing over them, and the next thing they knew they were picked up and thrown in the ocean screaming. "That's what you get for pulling a prank on a group larger than your own." Haru smirked. "Ya know Tohru I never thought you'd be brave enough to prank anyone let alone ME." Kyo said half-laughing. "And Kisa, I thought you were little-miss-shy." Hiro smiled, and the others involved stood behind them smirking. They were being so conceited about their payback that they didn't notice until to late and 'splash'. They were soaked and looked at the ocean and saw six girls ready to splash again. Most of the boys retaliated and splashed back, but Shigure and Ayame went to where Hatori, Akito, and Kazuma were, and Kureno sat out because it was to much strain on his wound. They spent the rest of the day trying to out-splash each other.

That night after they called a truce, they started shooting fireworks. "I love looking at the fireworks" Tohru said excited the others agreed and they continued to shoot fireworks for another hour or so, then they went back to the house to get some rest because they had to wake up early to go to the theme park the next day before they went home.

The next morning they woke up, packed their stuff, got on the bus, and headed to the theme park. When they got to the theme park they split into two groups. Tohru, Uo, Hana, Kisa, Kyo, Kazuma, Kureno, Momiji, and Hiro went to the rides. Akito, Rin, Kagura, Shigure, Hatori, Ayame, Haru, Ritsu, and Yuki went to the games. They all agreed to meet up at the food stands an hour and a half later

With Group 2: They were playing games and were doing pretty good except Shigure and Ayame who were trying to test their strength but could hardly pick up the mallet. Things weren't going so well at the ring toss booth either. "I'm sorry sir, but you lost again." The guy behind the booth told Haru for the tenth time. "WHAT THE HECK DO YOU MEAN I LOST I CLEARLY GOT IT THAT TIME" Haru yelled as he grabbed onto the man's arm. "Y-y-yes s-sir you-you won that time." The man stuttered scared to death and handed Haru the biggest prize their was. "Thank you" Haru smiled calmy. "Haru, didn't you stopped turning 'black' after the curse broke?" Yuki asked. "He did" Rin told him rolling her eyes. "What you just saw was my acting skills." Haru said smiling prize in hand.

With Group 1: It took a while for them to get to the rides because they stopped seven times to so Kisa and Hiro could say hello to every single guy dressed in a Mogeta costume. They went on the carousel, the bumper cars, and ferris wheel(A/N: I'll leave it up to you to decide which passangers had the most fun when it got to the After that they had time for one more ride, all of them agreed on the roller coaster except Tohru and Kisa. "That looks scary" Kisa said as she and Tohru were being led to the line. "Come on you two will like it." Uo told them "Are all of you sure it's safe?" Tohru asked. "Yes, it's the safest one in Japan." "B-but-" Tohru and Kisa stuttered. "Ya know that your little sad faces would of got you out of it, if you hadn't pranked us " Kyo said and for the first time ever Hiro agreed with him as they litterally dragging Tohru and Kisa on the ride. "See that was fun wasn't it." Hana told them "I guess we worried for nothing. Kisa said. "Yeah do we have time to ride it again." Tohru asked. "NOOOO" Kyo and Hiro yelled, their faces were as pale as ghosts.

After that both groups met up at the food stands and ate lunch. They then got back on the bus and headed home. When they got back to Shigure's house everyone said their good-byes and went home and the residents of the house went inside. "That was a fun trip." Tohru told the other members of the house. "Yeah, if you can call being around seventeen other people for three days and you can only stand two of them fun, then yeah it was fun." Kyo remarked sarcastically. "I agree that is was fun Honda-san" Yuki said. "I miss them already." Shigure whined like a two year old. After that they said their 'goodnights's' and went bed exhausted from the trip.

FBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFB

A/N: I hope you liked the story and sorry if it sounded to corny at parts, I wrote alot of it while hyper on chocolate-chips and marshmallows. Anyway please R&R


End file.
